


Only title that comes to mind is long enough to be a title of a Fall Out Boy song

by bandgeek1stbassclarinet



Series: Fics I write in School [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, The Used, and maybe others
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bandgeek1stbassclarinet/pseuds/bandgeek1stbassclarinet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't be like that Mikey." Bert said taking a step towards the bassist' Be like what?" Mike asked taking a step back, the vocalist took this has an advantage and took another step forward causing the younger man to take another step back into someone or two someones</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fic I pieced together wrote during Math class, and I can't spell to save my life

Mikey was in My Chem's dressing room it was a few hours till their set but, Gerard, and Frank decided that tonight will be the best show on tour. With that they went to a local Starbucks with Ray and Bob tagging along. Mikey was getting some well deserved sleep when the other's left,and Frank the prince among men he was left him a note telling Mikey where they went and what time to expect them back. So here he is just sitting on the couch in the bands dressing room. Mikey was just about to dig out his eyeliner from his bag when a voice said from the door way.  
"Hey there Baby Way." Mikey turned and looked at Bert keeping his face calm and trying not to think about what could happen with his brother and friends not around. Mikey swallowed hard and than said." Hi Bert." That seemed a little to short of an answer for the vocalist and he looked back behind the bass player for a quick second than took a step forward making sure to close the door behind him."Now don't be like that Mikey."  
"Be like what?" Mikey questioned and took a step back. Bert advanced on the younger man by taking a step forward causing Way to take another step back right into someone or two someones. "Such a shame you have not only one but four doms." An icy voice whispered and a tongue flicked out and licked the side of Mikey's neck sharp teeth grazing the smooth skin."Not yet Quinn." He heard Jepha say on his other side. " Yeah be patient we don't want him to draw attenion to this room do we." Mikey thought about screaming right than and there, but with someones fangs that close to his neck he knew better than to do that, so going with the alturntive he simpily bluffed and said " Well good luck with that because Bob, Ray, Frank, and Gerard will be back very shortly."  
Bert smirked and waved his hand in a dismissal gesture "If that's the case than have at him boys." Mikey didn't register anything else other than sharp pain coming from both sides of his neck.  
"Do you really hate me that much or do just want a reason for my brother to..." The edges of his vision started blurring Bert laughed " Give your brother a reason to do what." Mikey was about to finish his sentence or try to when a new voice spoke up from behind Bert.  
"Give his brother a reason to fucking kill you." Jeph and Quinn pulled off knowing that if someone was there they were already caught and not wanting to make the beating worse. Mikey was barely hanging to conciseness by a thread so when the two men let go he just sorta fell to the floor. " Go away Wentz this has nothing to do with you ." Quinn said just to have Pete to push him against the wall " Give me a reason to snap your neck I dare you because believe you me I will not fucking hesitate." He let go of the guitarist and punched him in the face. "Consider this a warning and if you ever come with in spitting distance of Mikey again I'll kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

*Time lasp, sometime after the concert*  
Gerard was concerned about his brother, but he wasn't the only one. After about half way through the set Mikey started to mess up nothing mayjor just enough to throw everything off a little bit,and on top of that he's been shaky and pale has been sense before they went on stage. All Gerard knows is that the younger Way was still sleeping when they got back from getting coffee, the only difference was the fact Pete Wentz was there looking sevarely pissed off but quickly came up with an excuse to leave once he saw that the rest of the My Chem guys where there safely. Deciding he couldn't keep his concerns to himself no more he went to Frank and whispered " I worried about Mikey." Frank sighed he knew it was only a matter of time before Gerard voiced his concerns in all honestly Frank was just as concerned for their bassist,Frank being well Frank whispered back " I know Gee me too, but try not to worry because you and I both know that if it was something important he would tell us" he paused for a second than added unhelpfully "or I like to think he would." They were about to continue on the topic when Pete came out of no where and stood in-front of Mikey, who was walking a good distance ahead of Gerard and Frank.  
"Mikeyway just the man I was looking for, Gerard do you mind if I borrow your little brother for a few minutes?" Gerard seriously had to think about usually he would have shrugged it off but considering how weird Mikey was acting lately he didn't exactingly want him running off with anyone particularly someone has crazy has Pete Wentz, but agreed anyways stating " Sure but if he gets hurt under your watch you're so..." Pete cut him off finishing his sentence much used to the other four protective manner of their sub," Dead yes I know don't worry Gee I won't throw your brother to the wolves." And grabbed Mikey's wrist dragging him off acting like he didn't have a care in the world.   
Bob waited till they were out of hearing range than said, " Does anyone else feel like Wentz knows something about why Mikey is acting weird." The other three where quiet than Frank was the first to speak. " Glad I'm not the only one." He looked pleading at Gerard and asked " Can I please go follow them I bet you anything that they'll be talking about how come Mikey is acting stranger than he noramally does?" Ray being the voice of reason said that they should just respect Mikey's privacy and trust he knows that he can always come to one of them before it gets to out of hand.  
"Fuck you Toro, I'm not going to sit back and let something that is so obviously bothering him get him to the point of shutting down, I don't know about the rest of you guys but I honestly don't feel like having a repeat of Paramour." Gerard was slightly offended by what Frank just said, but he knew it was just Frank being worried if Gerard was completely honest with himself he probably would have said the same thing,but sense that was already said he just told the younger man to go on and added that if Mikey catches him that he would be pissed.  
At Gerard's permission to go a head to follow their sub he followed them. He rounded a corner but stopped when he saw Pete and Mikey. Okay that was easier than I thought to find them. Fank thought to himself listening to the to bass players talk.  
"Honestly Mikey you haven't told them yet."   
"Pete I appratate the concern honestly I'm okay."  
"Really Mikes you just referenced one of your own bands song." Pete said with a small smile on his face. The taller of the two just rolled his eyes at the others antics. Like a switch being thrown Pete's face dropped and went back to the earlier topic."Mikey if your guys find out speficly you brother will kill me if they know I know what happened, and didn't tell them.' Frank smirked and thought to himself at least he has that much right.   
Mikey's skin color dropped about two shades and he started swaying. " Whoa hey Mikey!" Pete wrapped his arms around the younger and Frank walked acting like he was just passing through and ran towards them than asked Pete, "What happened" With a look that lets the Fall Out Boy member know he heard everything. Mikey mumbled, nothing before practically passing out.


	3. Chapter 3

It was some time after Frank and Pete got Mikey to the bus, which Pete sorta likes to think of how calm Frank is being "calm before the storm" so to speak. Which he was right about that much because after Frank got Mikey settled he walked back outside and pinned Pete to the side of the bus venom clear in his voice when he said," Okay Wentz you've got about ten seconds to explain what all you know about what happened to Mikey than maybe just maybe I won't kill you." Pete was honestly suspecting a bit more hostile answer from Frank but his ten seconds where short. "Okay okay I, I was walking back to where my guys where when I smelt the blood and I knew it was a sub, but I didn't know it was Mikey till I thought about and realized oh that was My Chem's dressing room," Pete paused trying to gage Frank's reaction then continued. "You know at first I thought it was just something you guys where into, sorry getting off topic" was added after seeing Frank's look of disgust. "So when I went to check to make sure no one was getting murdered turns out if I was a few minutes later Mikey would've been." Pete finished staying put with his back against the bus despite the fact the guitarist grip was lessened. If Pete was honest with himself he was pretty shocked at the tone of voice Frank used when he asked Who, It was cold and dark sending a shiver down the Fall Out Boy members spine. "I promised Mikey I wouldn't tell you" Frank shoved him against the bus again and bared his fangs trying to be has threatening has he could (Must be a Dom thing) Pete added mentally remembering the feeling he had when he walked in on Mikey and the guys from The Used, a feeling like he could and would drain a person dry or snap their necks for hurting Mikey. "But you can't tell Gerard." He was baring his own fangs now slightly out of instinct. "It was Bert, Quinn , and Jeph." At that Frank completely let go of Pete and mumbled I'll kill them. Pete grabbed his arm and said no not now at least. Paused for a few second than added he should wait til Mikey hunted or got blood from another source. Which in Franks perspective amounted to the same thing. After Frank agreed not to kill anyone tonight Pete went to wherever the hell he hangs out half an hour before bus call. Making sure the bassist couldn't see them he turned and went to find the rest of his partners after all some promises are made to be broken.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I felt like it was dragging on and on and on so I found a place where I felt fit to end where I wouldn't have to write a sequel  
> Okay I should' ve explained this in the beginning oh well the general idea about my vamps  
> Doms and immortal while subs(fertiles) are close but can still bleed to death or die like a human with an human force( I'll go into more detail later)  
> Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes

When Frank found the other three members of My Chemical Romance he approached a bit cautiously thinking about how and what he was going to say about Mikey. When Bob saw him he raised his eyebrow in a way that lets Frank know that Bob knew he knows something. Gerard stating that he knew that Frank would get caught and that sometimes his little brother is too smart for his own good. Ray just shot a look at Gee and could tell by the way Frank was walking that he wasn't a bearer of good news. "Hey guys." The youngest said weakly; Gerard being well Gerard couldn't wait to figure out how Frank got caught stating "I told you so." For good messaure, and while Toro and Bryar were quiet Frank got that in a sense all three of them where right about what he did and what he knew." I did get caught, but I got caught on purpose. I blew my own cover yes Toro." Frank added when he saw the lead open his mouth to comment about it. Before anybody could say anything else Frank continued. "Anyways the only reason I blew it was because it was the only way I could see if Mikey was alright." Gerard looked seconds away from attempting murder. Attempting because Ray, Bob, and Frank would have to stop him or maybe just Ray and Bob considering the look was directed in Frank's way. So Frank explained what Pete told him while the lead guitarist and drummer just stood there the vocalist walked into the direction of the buses shouting he was going to go talk to Mikey and that they should wait ten mintues till call before coming towards the area. Ray trying to break the silence asked the million dollar question " Should we make sure that he really is talking to Mikey and not going to kill anyone?" Frank and Bob shared a look and yeah that might be the worst idea is to get in the way of a dom defending his/her sub particlary if that dom is Gerard Way setting out to kill for Micheal Way. " We could help him." Frank added remembering the feeling he got when Pete told him what happened and how he felt he would rip out The Used guys throats because Mikey was Frank, Ray, and Bob's sub too, but it's stronger with Gerard so take what he felt multiply that by one hundred and yeah there you go. Bob finally spoke in a rough voice " Maybe he's going to reclaim he dominance." And okay that meant one or two things. One: Gerard would fuck Mikey and claim him all over again leaving his mark over the others and states that Mikey is his well mostly his that nobody can touch him if unless they have a death wish. Two: Gerard is going to go after Bert, Quinn, and Jepha kill them and rip out their intestines(Which would amount to the same thing but what do I know) ect. Frank knew that with the state Mikey was in that he wouldn't be in the mood and Gerard would just go with the second one.   
*With Gerard and Mikey*  
When Gerard got back to the bus Mikey was curled up on the couch with a blanket over him. With a sad smile on his face he walked over and turned Mikey's head to the side to get a look at the damage and cursed himself for not noticing them earlier. He traced a fingure over one of the holes and Mikey flinched at the contact. The older Way moved his hand away to play with the youngers hair. Mikey woke and smiled slightly at his big brother. "Hi Gee." He said weakly. The way the youngers voice sounded put something off in the elder. "What's up sense when do you go to sleep early you haven't done that sense ever." Gerard said stroking Mikey's hair. "Guess there's a first time for everything."   
"And I guess I just miss you." The older added after Mikey said that. The bass player just cocked an eyebrow. "You see me everyday, how can you miss me?" Gerard paused for a moment and explained, " I miss how it was before the band sometimes you know, when we were just Gerard and Mikey Way two weirdos joined at the hip, and I also miss how we used to be able to sit down and talk, lastly some days I feel like I've lost you." Mikey was sitting up now leaning his back againest the wall next to the couch looking determined. " Gerard look at me." He said when his brother refused to meet his eyes. " Gee please." He said almost pleading that caused the other to cave. Mikey started in never breaking eye contact with,  
"Gerard I know how you feel hell I probably feel the extact same way if we're talking about how it was before the band, but I don't miss how scary it was." Seeing his brother's questioning look the younger continued. " Even before you got bad it was still pretty bad and fucking scary and so that part I don't miss. The other parts yeah. We're still weirdos and joined at the hip there's just more of us now and not just the two of us. We can sit down and talk anytime yeah in less privacy but it's not like we had any living with mom and dad." Gerard cut him off with yelling his birth name " Well it's true and Gerard Aruthor if I ever EVER hear you speaking about how you lost me again I'll cut off your dick and don't think that I won't because of sex incase you forgot there are three other men quite willingly to you know do that stuff to me." Mikey paused for a mintute then added " I love you." And leaned into his older brother for a kiss. "Love you too." Gerard said when their mouths were cetemeters away from each other .  
* All 5 guys a couple of weeks later.(Sorry to those who wanted something dramatic or smut)*  
"Mikey if you don't quit stealing my belts I'm going to have to start stealing your something! " Frank yelled holding his pants up Which was probably Gerards judging by how long they are but who the fuck knows anymore. "Nope I can't I'm making a shrine to worship belts all over the world at so I need to steal all of small peoples belts to make sure I have enough and candles." The bassist said tilting his head towards Frank to kiss him. " Well I'm off to steal more belts from little dudes." He said standing up. "In other words you're off to cause terror with Wentz." Bob said from the door way. " Oh how well you know me Mr. Bryar ." Mikey said pecking the blue eyed man on the cheek. " Also you my dear friend needs to shave." With that he was off pecking the other two on his way out.  
* Last of these I swear Some hotel night* ( Implied post smut.)  
" Fuck wish we had hotel nights more often." Ray said after Frank just got done blowing him the other three where already out like lights because of the spantaneous activties they where enaged in earlier that night." You can say that again now lets get to bed we have an early start tomorrow." The shorter man said snuggling into the other's side.   
"Night Frankie love you."  
" I love you too, Toro


End file.
